I Hear U
by Nathania1721
Summary: [END] Untuk pertama kalinya Mingyu ingin tahu siapa pemilik suara itu. Dan untuk pertama kalinya Mingyu senang dengan kemampuannya. MEANIE COUPLE - BOYS LOVE
1. Chapter 1

**Pairing : Meanie**

 **Genre : Romance and Drama.**

 **Warning : Boys Love and Typo.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Mingyu, ini kamarmu. Mulai sekarang, kamar ini jadi kamarmu. Kalau kau ingin sesuatu, jangan ragu-ragu katakan pada _Imo_."

Anak berusia enam tahun yang memiliki wajah tampan mengangguk. Matanya mengitari kamar barunya. Berwarna putih yang dipadukan dengan warna coklat. Tidak banyak barang di dalamnya. Hanya ranjang, lemari dan nakas kecil.

Ia tersenyum membalas senyuman manis wanita di depannya. Meski kamar yang ia tempati tidak sebesar kamarnya, tapi ia tidak merasakan ketakutan. Karena ia kira, ia akan tidur di pinggir jalan. Ternyata masih ada keluarga yang mau menampungnya.

" _Imo_ akan keluar! Kau istirahatlah. _Imo_ tahu kau pasti lelah."

Untuk kedua kalinya Mingyu mengangguk. Meski wanita itu tidak secantik ibunya, tapi ia percaya mereka sama-sama baik. Mingyu masih memperhatikan langkah bibinya yang akan mencapai pintu.

 _"_ _Dasar anak yatim piatu merepotkan! Kalau bukan karena warisanmu, aku sudah membiarkanmu menjadi anak jalanan."_

Mingyu kecil tertegun. Tubuhnya langsung menegang mendengar suara itu. Suara yang tidak diucapkan tapi bisa ia dengar dengan jelas. Anak berusia enam tahun itu meringkuk di kasurnya. Menutup telinganya karena masih mendengar kalimat yang serupa.

"Mingyu tidak mau dengar. Mingyu tidak mau dengar," racaunya sambil menutup matanya erat. Kedua tangannya menutup telinga. Menghalau semua suara yang masuk ke indera pendengarannya.

Sepertinya ia salah. Tidak ada wanita sebaik ibunya. Tidak ada yang benar-benar menginginkannya. Mereka semua sama seperti yang ia temui sebelumnya. Tidak ada yang menyayanginya. Hanya menginginkan harta yang ditinggalkan untuknya.

 **.**

 **.**

 _"_ _Kenapa mereka mati tidak membawa anaknya? Merepotkan saja. Mereka pikir rumah ini tempat penitipan anak."_

Mingyu mengurungkan niatnya yang akan menuruni tangga. Ia menyembunyikan badannya di balik dinding. Di bawah sana, bibinya tengah duduk manis sambil membaca majalah. Tapi ia masih bisa mendengar semua cacian untuknya dan kedua orang tuanya.

Ia semakin mundur melihat pamannya yang baru saja pulang bekerja. Laki-laki itu duduk di sofa bersebelahan dengan istrinya. Tampaknya, pamannya begitu kelelahan dengan wajah frustasi.

 _"_ _Haah… kenapa mereka tidak ada yang merawat anak itu? Kenapa harus diserahkan ke rumah ini. Meski dia membawa harta yang cukup banyak, tapi mengurus anak di usia sekolah itu merepotkan. Ck, aku bisa gila kalau seperti ini."_

Mingyu bisa melihat pamannya menutup matanya. Melepas jas yang membalut tubuhnya. Dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada sofa.

"Kenapa mereka semua jahat? Kenapa tidak ada yang menyayangi Mingyu? Kenapa tidak ada sebaik _Appa_ dan _Eomma_?"

Mingyu kecil menghapus liquid bening di sudut matanya. Bukan kali ini saja ia mendengar semua kejujuran itu. Ia sudah mendengarnya sedari kecil. Semua orang ia temui, tidak ada yang benar-benar tulus. Mereka berpura-pura baik karena ayah dan ibunya memiliki harta berlimpah.

Tidak ingin mendengar lanjutan kalimat menyakitkan itu, Mingyu kembali masuk ke kamar. Mengabaikan tenggorokannya yang terasa kering.

 **.**

 **.**

Mingyu duduk di depan rumah dengan pandangan kosong. Ia kesepian. Selama tinggal di rumah sang bibi, ia sama sekali tidak memiliki teman. Jika ayah dan ibunya masih ada, ia tidak akan kesepian seperti saat ini. Meski ayahnya bekerja, tapi ibunya selalu menemaninya saat bermain.

Kepalanya mengadah ke langit. Menatap langit biru dengan kepulan awan. Ia ingin ke atas sana. Bertemu dengan ayah dan ibunya di surga. Karena ia yakin, di surga sana, ia tidak akan mendengar suara-suara itu.

Lamunan Mingyu buyar saat beberapa anak laki-laki berjalan ke arahnya. Alisnya saling bertaut. Ia sama sekali belum pernah mengenal wajah-wajah asing itu.

"Ayo bermain bersama kami!" ucap salah satu anak yang berdiri di tengah-tengah. Sedang tiga anak lainnya hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk.

Mingyu tersenyum. Akhirnya ia memiliki teman. Akhirnya ia tidak kesepian lagi. Namun senyum itu pudar saat mendengar suara-suara yang hampir sama.

 _"_ _Pasti mainannya sangat banyak."_

 _"_ _Kata Eomma, dia anak orang kaya. Pasti semua mainannya bagus."_

 _"_ _Kalau dia benar-benar kaya, aku akan meminta satu mainan darinya."_

"Kalian semua pergi!" bentaknya. Keempat anak itu tersentak. Perlahan, mereka memundurkan langkah mereka. Dan langsung berlari melihat wajah marah yang Mingyu tunjukkan.

Saat keempat anak-anak itu sudah tidak terlihat, Mingyu kembali terduduk dengan menundukkan kepalanya. Ia kira, ia tidak akan kesepian lagi. Ia pikir, ia bisa memiliki teman. Tapi sepertinya tidak. Sepertinya tidak akan ada yang berubah.

"Kenapa semua orang jahat? Kenapa semua orang tidak ada yang benar-benar ingin berteman dengan Mingyu?"

Ia selalu bertanya kenapa dan kenapa. Tapi tidak ada yang menjawab. Bahkan ayah dan ibunya. Saat ia bertanya kenapa semua yang mendekatinya tidak ada yang baik, ibunya hanya bisa tersenyum sedih dan memeluknya.

Ia ingin seperti anak-anak lainnya. Hidup sederhana tapi dikelilingi kebahagiaan. Tidak seperti hidupnya. Setiap hari, ia harus mendengar suara-suara mengerikan tentangnya. Membuatnya semakin yakin tidak ada orang baik di dunia.

Mingyu memutuskan jalan-jalan tidak jauh dari rumah. Duduk sendiri membuatnya semakin merindukan kehadiran ayah dan ibunya. Andai bisa, Mingyu ingin ikut. Ia tidak ingin tinggal di dunia yang dipenuhi dengan kepalsuan. Berisikan orang-orang serakah yang sama sekali tidak menginginkan kehadirannya.

 _"_ _Sepertinya itu anak Tuan Kim yang mereka bicarakan. Kasihan sekali."_

 _"_ _Apa dia benar-benar sekaya itu? Apa orang tuanya benar-benar mewariskan seluruh hartanya pada anak sekecil itu? Pasti yang mengasuhnya akan bahagia sekali. Bisa merasakan harta anak kecil itu."_

 _"_ _Sayang sekali kaya raya tapi yatim piatu."_

 _"_ _Kenapa dia tidak mati saja dengan ayah dan ibunya?"_

 _"_ _Dia pasti merepotkan. Tapi untungnya orang tuanya meninggalkan banyak warisan. Kalau tidak, anak itu pasti akan menjadi pengemis di jalanan."_

Mingyu berlari. Ia tidak kuat mendengar semua kalimat yang tertuju untuknya. Tiada hari tanpa kalimat menyakitkan. Yang ia butuhkan hanya ketenangan. Ia tidak peduli dengan hartanya. Ia ingin ayah dan ibunya kembali.

Kalau pun tidak bisa kembali, Mingyu kecil berharap semua hartanya bisa membuatnya tidak mendengar semua itu lagi. Ia lelah selalu mendengar kalimat yang tidak ingin ia dengar.

"Kenapa Mingyu bisa mendengar suara hati mereka? Kenapa Mingyu bisa mendengar semua yang tidak mereka ucapkan? _Eomma_ , Appa, mereka jahat. Mereka menakutkan. Mingyu tidak mau dengar lagi."

Ia menangis sambil meringkuk di ujung gang. Semua tempat terasa mengerikan untuknya. Tidak ada tempat yang membuatnya merasa tenang. Ia benci karena berbeda dari anak-anak yang lainnya. Membuatnya selalu merasa takut setiap bertemu semua orang.

Bahkan ia tahu siapa saja yang ingin melenyapkannya. Ia tahu orang-orang yang ingin membunuhnya demi mengambil semua harta yang ia punya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **11 Tahun Kemudian.**

Seorang pemuda tampan berjalan di koridor sekolah. Matanya menatap lurus ke depan. Kaki jenjang yang dibalut seragam sekolah berwarna khaki melangkah dengan mantap. Tidak ada senyuman. Hanya wajah dingin yang ia tampilkan.

Di koridor yang ramai itu ia tidak mendengar riuhnya suara siswa. Headphone yang terpasang di telinganya menghalau semua suara. Hanya musik dengan volume keras yang ia dengar.

Saat sampai di kelasnya, ia langsung menuju tempat duduknya. Bangku paling belakang tepat di sebelah jendela. Matanya memperhatikan keadaan kelas. Semua siswa begitu ricuh dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Tapi ia tidak akan mendengar suara-suara itu. Headphone berwarna hitam miliknya sudah menjadi sahabatnya bertahun-tahun. Sahabat yang menolongnya dari semua suara menyakitkan.

Pandangannya tertuju pada bangku paling belakang. Bangku yang tidak jauh dengan pintu masuk kedua. Di sudut sana, seorang siswa hanya diam menunduk. Entah apa yang siswa itu lakukan. Mereka tidak pernah bertegur sapa. Bahkan siswa itu sama sekali tidak pernah melihatnya. Yang ia tahu, Jeon Wonwoo teman sekelasnya adalah siswa yang sangat pendiam.

Headphone yang sudah nyaman di telinganya terpaksa ia lepas. Guru yang memasuki kelas membuatnya mau tidak mau melepas kenyamanannya. Dan dahinya langsung berkerut mendengar semua suara teman sekelasnya. Suara yang mungkin hanya ia yang dengar.

Siswa ber- _name tag_ Kim Mingyu itu menghela nafas lega. Bel istirahat seolah menjadi penyelamatnya. Ia tidak lagi mendengar semua keluhan, gerutuan dan makian yang sebenarnya mereka simpan dalam hati.

Di dunia ini, Mingyu tidak pernah merasakan kenyamanan dan ketenangan. Semua hal sangat mengganggu dan menyiksanya. Kemampuan aneh yang ia miliki membuatnya menutup diri. Menjaga jarak dari semua yang ingin mendekatinya. Karena ia tahu, tidak ada yang pernah tulus berteman dengannya.

"Kim Mingyu!"

Mingyu melepas headphone di telinganya. Gerakan bibir gadis di depannya membuatnya tahu gadis itu ingin berbicara denganya.

"Bisa ikut aku sebentar?" tanyanya.

" _Bagaimana kalau dia tidak mau. Bagaimana ini? Aku gugup sekali_."

Mingyu tersenyum. Meski bukan kali ini mendengar suara gugup seperti wanita itu, tapi masih terasa lucu untuknya.

"Kemana?" tanya Mingyu.

Gadis cantik itu berjalan lebih dulu. Diikuti Mingyu di belakangnya. Saat akan melangkah ke pintu, Mingyu menoleh sekilas ke arah Wonwoo. Siswa pendiam itu tengah tertidur dengan menelungkupkan kepalanya di meja.

Mingyu mencoba mengabaikan semua suara saat berjalan di koridor. Dan saat langkah gadis itu terhenti, Mingyu ikut menghentikan langkahnya. Ternyata siswa cantik itu sengaja membawanya ke taman sekolah yang cukup sepi.

"Mingyu… s-sebenarnya… sebenarnya… a-aku menyukaimu. Kumohon jadilah kekasihku."

Siswi berambut lurus itu menunduk. Ia mengigit bibirnya untuk mengalihkan kegugupan. Dan lagi-lagi Mingyu tersenyum.

"Apakah saatnya aku membuka hati? Mungkin saja dia berbeda dengan gadis-gadis sebelumnya yang hanya ingin memanfaatkanku," batin Mingyu.

"Baiklah! Aku mau menjadi kekasihmu."

Mata gadis itu langsung membola. Ia menganga menatap Mingyu yang lebih tinggi darinya. Ia mengerjapkan matanya berlang kali karena masih terlalu terkejut.

"Kau… kau menerimaku?" tanyanya.

"Iya," jawab Mingyu singkat.

"Jadi kita sudah resmi?" tanyanya lagi.

"Iya kalau itu yang kau mau." Gadis itu tidak bisa menutupi rasa bahagianya. Ia jadi salah tingkah.

"K-Kalau begitu, aku ke kelas dulu. Aku akan menghubungimu nanti."

Siswi yang berbeda kelas dengannya itu berlari kecil. Meninggalkan Mingyu dengan menunduk malu-malu. Kedua tangan gadis itu terkepal di sisi tubuhnya. Guna mengurangi rasa gugup yang menjalar.

 _"_ _Yes…_ _aku berhasil. Aku berhasil mendapatkan Mingyu. Mereka pasti iri denganku. Aku harus meminta hadiahku. Aku sudah memenangkan taruhan ini. Akhirnya aku bisa mendapatkan siswa tertampan di sekolah."_

"Seonrim-ssi." Seketika gadis itu berbalik. Menghadap Mingyu masih dengan senyum manisnya.

"Aku tidak sungguh-sungguh dengan kalimatku. Karena kau bukan tipeku."

Setelahnya, Mingyu langsung pergi. Meninggalkan sang gadis dengan wajah shocknya. Tanpa gadis itu tahu, Mingyu menggertakkan giginya. Ia kesal karena menjadi bahan taruhan.

"Seharusnya aku tahu semuanya sama saja. Seharusnya tahu tidak akan ada yang benar-benar mencintaiku. Mereka semua sama."

Mingyu berjalan ke lokernya. Headphone di lehernya belum ia pasang. Sengaja menulikan telinganya dari semua suara. Seperti biasa, lokernya selalu saja berisi barang-barang aneh. Namun kali ini ada yang berbeda. Kotak bekal berwarna biru berada di tumpukan kertas dan kotak kado lainnya.

 _"_ _Itu Mingyu. Dia tampan sekali."_

 _"_ _Sial! Buku tugasku tertinggal."_

 _"_ _Aku ingin membolos saja."_

 _"_ _Mingyu kira-kira sudah punya kekasih tidak ya? Tapi tidak mungkin dia masih sendiri. Orang setampan dan sekaya dia pasti sudah ada yang memiliki."_

 _"_ _Mingyu itu sangat sempurna. Tapi aku yakin dia pasti playboy."_

 _"_ _Ck, jerawat sialan membuat wajahku jelek."_

 _"_ _Ugh… aku masih lapar. Tapi mereka akan mengataiku rakus kalau makan lagi."_

 _"_ _Mingyu akan menyukai bekal itu tidak ya? Aku tidak bisa memasak, jadi tidak bisa membuatkan makanan yang enak untuknya. Meski tanganku sudah berulang kali terluka karena belajar memasak, tapi aku masih tidak bisa memasak. Andai saja aku tahu makanan kesukaan Mingyu dan pandai memasak. Pasti aku akan membawakannya setiap hari untuk Mingyu."_

 _"_ _Wanita sialan. Dia menggoda kekasihku. Dasar wajah plastik."_

Mingyu langsung menolehkan kepalanya. Untuk pertama kalinya, Mingyu ingin tahu siapa pemilik suara hati itu. Matanya menatap sekeliling. Tapi ia tidak bisa menemukannya. Karena terlalu banyak siswa di ruang loker ini.

 _"_ _Semoga Mingyu mau memakannya. Semoga makananku bisa membuat Mingyu tersenyum."_

"Sial, aku tidak bisa menemukannya," batin Mingyu geram.

Ia menunduk. Menatap kotak bekal di tangannya. Hatinya menghangat mengingat suara hati itu. Untuk pertama kalinya semenjak orang tuanya meninggal, Mingyu merasakan perasaan asing.

"Dia benar-benar tulus. Tangannya sampai sering terluka karenaku. Tapi siapa dia?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

FF ini tercipta karena ingat seorang guru di SMA waktu itu. Beliau tahu masalah tanpa siswanya ngomong. Bahkan beliau tahu semua yang dilamunkan siswa saat jam pelajaran. Beliau tahu siapa yang kerjakan tugas dan tidak. Siapa yang mencontek dan kerjakan sendiri. Guru yang paling ditakuti. Gak ada siswa yang berani natap matanya.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N : Sesuai vote terbanyak, seharusnya 'Yang Tersembunyi' yang aku post. Tapi karena suatu alasan (tunjuk laptop) harus aku tunda dan lebih mendahulukan 'I Hear U'. Tapi setelah ini aku bakal post kelanjutan 'Yang Tersembunyi'. Maaf membuat kalian menunggu lama dan maaf aku juga ga bermaksud ingkar janji.**

Mingyu membawa kotak bekal di tangannya ke belakang sekolah. Ia memandangi kotak bekal itu setelah mendudukkan dirinya di bawah pohon. Tempat biasa ia menyendiri dan menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya.

Mingyu membukanya perlahan. Ia langsung tersenyum melihat makanan di dalamnya. Tidak ada yang mewah, hanya makanan yang sangat sederhana. Nasi kepal, telur dadar gulung, kimchi dan beberapa potong sosis.

"Ini makan siang terenak yang pernah aku rasakan setelah masakan _eomma_ ," batinnya sambil mengunyah nasi dan kimchi.

Selama orang tuanya meninggal, semua makanan yang masuk ke mulutnya terasa hambar. Ia sama sekali tidak bisa menikmati semua yang ia rasakan. Meski makanan di pangkuannya tidak seenak makanan di luar sana, tapi ia menikmatinya. Bahkan hatinya menghangat hanya memakan beberapa jenis makanan sederhana itu.

Siswa berwajah tampan itu memakannya dengan lahap. Karena terlalu lahap, ia sampai tersedak. Ia kesulitan menelan karena banyaknya makanan di mulutnya. Mingyu mendesah karena tidak ingat untuk membeli air minum.

Namun ia tersentak saat melihat sebotol air tidak jauh darinya. Ia yakin tidak pernah membawanya. Karena ia sama sekali tidak menjajaki kantin. Dan di belakang sekolah, ia tidak menemukan siapapun.

"Apa mungkin dari orang yang sama?" tanyanya dalam hati.

Tanpa berpikir panjang, Mingyu langsung meraih air mineral itu. Meminumnya beberapa teguk untuk melancarkan pernafasannya.

"Apa itu artinya dia memperhatikanku?" batinnya lagi.

Mingyu berdiri dari duduknya. Memperhatikan sekitar dengan teliti. Ia juga tidak mendengar suara apapun. Biasanya, ia bisa mendengar suara hati meski tidak melihat wajahnya. Dan itu artinya, orang itu sudah tidak ada di sekitarnya. Karena Mingyu tidak akan bisa mendengar suara hati saat orang itu tidak berada di dekatnya.

 **.**

 **.**

Mingyu masuk ke dalam kelas setelah meletakkan kotak bekal itu ke lokernya. Saat akan melangkahkan kakinya ke pintu, ia berpapasan dengan Jeon Wonwoo. Seorang siswa berkulit pucat yang sama sekali tidak pernah bertegur sapa dengannya.

Tanpa memandangnya, Wonwoo menggeser sedikit tubuhnya. Membiarkan Mingyu masuk ke kelas terlebih dahulu. Mingyu sama sekali tidak mendengar suara hati siswa bermata tajam itu. Karena _headphone_ hitam miliknya sudah terpasang di telinga seperti biasa.

Dan seperti hari-hari biasanya, kelasnya tampak ricuh. Guru yang belum memasuki kelas membuat teman-temannya gerah untuk menahan suara dan gerakan.

Mingyu membuka _headphone_ miliknya. Bukan karena ingin tahu apa saja yang teman-temannya simpan. Tapi ia ingin mendengar suara hati yang begitu tulus untuknya. Sama seperti suara hati yang begitu memedulikannya saat ia berada di loker.

 _"_ _Aku mengantuk."_

 _"_ _Matilah aku! Aku tidak membawa pakaian ganti."_

 _"_ _Semoga saem tidak datang. Aku malas mendengar ocehannya."_

 _"_ _Sepatu Hyukie bagus sekali. Aku juga harus bisa memiliki yang seperti itu."_

 _"_ _Aku bisa gila kalau lama-lama seperti ini. Lagi-lagi eomma memaksakan kemauannya."_

Mingyu langsung memasang kembali _headphone_ -nya. Yang ia dengar hanya gerutuan dan keluhan-keluhan lainnya. Ia tidak mendengar suara yang ingin ia dengar lagi.

"Sepertinya dia bukan dari kelas ini. Lalu kelas berapa? Dan bagaimana aku mencarinya?" batinnya frustasi.

 **.**

 **.**

Mingyu termenung di depan lokernya. Melihat foto ayah dan ibunya membuatnya teringat kehidupannya selama ini. Terasa hampa, sendiri, dan dikelilingi manusia penuh kepalsuan.

Ia selalu bertanya untuk apa ia hidup. Untuk apa ia masih bernafas di dunia ini. Tidak ada yang membuatnya semangat menjalani hidup. Rasanya, ia hidup hanya sekedar mengikuti aturan Tuhan.

"Sudah hampir tujuh belas tahun aku hidup seperti ini. Sampai kapan penderitaan ini berakhir. Aku ingin berpura-pura percaya kalau mereka menerimaku. Tapi suara sialan itu membuatku muak. Aku muak mendengar kebusukan mereka semua," batin Mingyu.

Ia meremat pintu loker hingga tangannya memerah. Mengabaikan siswa lainnya yang berlalu lalang. Jam pelajaran yang akan dimulai sepuluh menit lagi, membuat suasana pagi itu berisik seperti biasa.

Mingyu melepas _headphone_ di telinganya saat seseorang menepuk pundaknya. Ia menoleh dan menemukan ketua kelasnya menyerahkan selembar kertas.

"Nilaimu," ucapnya. Setelahnya langsung berlalu begitu saja.

Mingyu memandang kertas di tangannya tidak semangat. Meski mencapai nilai nyaris sempurna, tidak membuatnya puas apalagi merasa bangga. Semua yang ia alami di hidupnya terasa hampa.

 _"_ _Haaah… aku terlambat. Aku tidak bisa membuatkan bekal untuknya. Dia sudah lebih dulu sampai."_

Mendengar suara itu di antara puluhan suara lainnya, Mingyu langsung mengedarkan pandangannya. Ia sangat yakin suara itu ditujukan untuknya.

 _"_ _Mungkin lain kali aku harus lebih cepat tiba di sekolah."_

Mingyu memandang siswa di sana satu persatu. Meski ia tahu sangat mustahil mengetahui suara itu, tapi Mingyu tetap mencobanya.

"Mereka terlalu banyak. Aku tidak bisa menemukannya," keluhnya sambil meremat kertas di tangannya. Ia bingung harus berterima kasih pada ketua kelas mereka atau tidak, karena membuatnya melepas _headphone_ -nya dan kembali mendengar suara itu.

 **.**

 **.**

Jam istirahat, Mingyu tidak berada di tempat biasa ia menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya. Ia lebih memilih berada di kelas. Merebahkan kepalanya di meja dengan beralaskan lengannya. Matanya terpejam sembari mendengarkan musik dari _headphone_ -nya.

 _Headphone_ yang sedari tadi bertengger di telinganya ia lepas setelah memastikan kelas kosong. Teman-teman yang berbondong ke kantin membuatnya sedikit tenang. Tidak perlu mendengarkan suara hati yang sama sekali tidak ingin ia dengar.

Mingyu menyadari derap langkah kaki yang memasuki kelas. Tapi Mingyu memilih memejamkan matanya. Tidak tertarikuntuk mengetahui siapa yang tidak berada di kantin saat jam istirahat.

 _"_ _Mingyu tidak makan siang. Seharusnya aku membawakan bekal untuknya. Dia bisa sakit kalau setiap hari seperti ini."_

Siswa bermarga Kim itu mengangkat kepalanya. Ia mendengar suara itu lagi. Suara yang ditujukan untuknya. Namun saat ia membuka mata, tidak ada yang mengisi kelas selain dirinya. Seseorang yang ia yakini berada di kelas sudah tidak tampak.

"Dia baru saja ada di sini? Apa itu dia?" tanya Mingyu penasaran.

Ia berdiri dari duduknya. Berjalan cepat ke pintu kelas. Namun ia tidak menemukan siapapun. Lorong sekolah tampak sepi. Ia mencoba melihat kelas kanan dan kirinya. Dan hasilnya tetap sama, ia tidak menemukan keberadaan siapapun.

"Apa itu artinya dia berasal dari kelas yang sama denganku? Atau hanya sekedar lewat? Tapi aku yakin ada seseorang yang memasuki kelas tadi. Akh… andai saja aku tadi tidak memilih terus menutup mata," batinnya geram. Ia benar-benar merutuki kebodohannya saat ini.

 **.**

 **.**

Mingyu berjalan santai di keramaian koridor kelas. _Headphone_ yang bertengger manis membuatnya merasa tetap tenang. Tatapannya lurus ke depan tanpa ekspresi yang menghiasi wajahnya.

Meski musik mengalun cukup keras di telinganya, namun pikirannya tengah melayang. Memikirkan seseorang yang sampai saat ini tidak ia ketahui identitasnya. Ia hampir terjaga sepanjang malam hanya karena memikirkan bagaimana menemukan orang itu. Rasa penasaran membuatnya hampir frustasi.

Langkah Mingyu terhenti saat seseorang menepuk pundaknya dari belakang. Mingyu berbalik, dan mendapati seorang siswi berambut pendek. Tangan yang sedari tadi berada di saku ia keluarkan untuk melepas headphone di telinganya.

"Ini milikmu kan? Sepertinya terjatuh sewaktu kau turun dari mobil," ucap siswi di depannya sambil menyerahkan dompet berwarna hitam.

"Terima kasih," balas Mingyu tanpa basa-basi.

Tanpa senyuman, ia langsung berbalik. Namun baru saja membalikkan tubuhhya, ia terkejut saat tubuhnya ditubruk seorang siswa. Ia terdorong beberapa langkah ke belakang. Dompet dan headphone di tangannya langsung terhempas.

Seluruh siswa yang menyaksikan kejadian itu langsung terdiam seketika. Tatapan mereka tertuju pada _headphone_ yang tampak patah karena terinjak. Mereka semua berpikir, Mingyu sangat menyukai headphone. Karena tiada hari tanpa headphone yang menempel di telinganya.

Bisik-bisik mulai terdengar di antara siswa. Sedangkan siswa yang tanpa sengaja menginjak _headphone_ Mingyu, terdiam dengan wajah memucat. Bukan rahasia Mingyu adalah siswa dari golongan atas. Apapun yang ia pakai, sudah tentu barang dengan harga mahal.

"M-Mingyu-ssi, m-maafkan aku. Aku… aku tidak sengaja," ucap siswa bermata sipit itu terbata. Sedangkan siswa dengan dasi tidak terpasang sempurna yang berdiri tidak jauh dari Mingyu juga terdiam. Ia tidak bisa membela diri, karena ia dan temannya berlarian di koridor.

Tangan Mingyu terkepal erat. Matanya terpejam beberapa saat dengan nafas tertahan. Bukan _headphone_ rusak yang ia permasalahkan. Tapi tanpa _headphone_ , ia tidak akan bisa merasakan ketenangan sedikitpun.

"Lupakan saja!"

Suara Mingyu terdengar begitu datar. Seolah mengabaikan kejadian yang merugikannya, Mingyu berbalik. Ia berniat untuk membolos. Bel yang berbunyi tidak menyurutkan langkahnya. Karena ia yakin tidak akan tahan berada di sekolah tanpa _headphone_.

Langkahnya terhenti untuk kedua kali. Saat akan menuruni tangga, ia bisa melihat para dewan guru yang berjalan ke arahnya.

"Sial," makinya dalam hati.

Mau tidak mau, Mingyu memutar arah. Membatalkan niatnya untuk membolos. Ia tidak ingin berurusan dengan dewan guru. Dan tanpa Mingyu tahu, ada seseorang yang sedari tadi terus memperhatikannya.

 **.**

 **.**

Di dalam kelas yang hanya terdengar suara guru, Mingyu memejamkan matanya erat. Suara yang memenuhi kepalanya membuatnya frustasi. Bukan pertama kali ia melepas headphone saat berada di kelas, tapi kali ini rasanya ia ingin membungkam siapa saja yang berbicara tentangnya. Bahkan di saat pelajaran berlangsung, mereka berulang kali melirik ke arahnya.

Perlahan, Mingyu membuka matanya. Ia mengalihkan kesibukan dengan menggambar di bukunya. Namun hanya coretan yang ia hasilkan. Tangan dan pikirannya sama sekali tidak sejalan.

Mingyu membuang nafasnya frustasi. Pandangannya ia edarkan ke penjuru kelas. Semua temannya sibuk mengerjakan soal yang gurunya berikan. Dan tatapannya terhenti pada seorang siswa yang duduk dekat dengan pintu ke dua.

"Hidupnya pasti sangat membosankan hanya ditemani buku-buku," batin Mingyu. Beberapa detik kemudian, Mingyu tertegun dengan pemikirannya sendiri.

"Ya Tuhan apa yang aku pikirkan?" lanjutnya dalam hati sembari mengalihkan pandangannya. Memilih langit dari balik jendela yang menjadi obyek matanya.

Tepat setelah Mingyu mengalihkan matanya, siswa ber- _name tag_ Jeon Wonwoo memandang ke arah Mingyu. Meski ia sibuk dengan soal dan buku di pangkuannya, Wonwoo tahu Mingyu baru saja memandang ke arahnya. Karena dua siswa yang mengisi bangku di sebelahnya tidak hadir.

Bel berakhirnya pelajaran tidak membuat Mingyu langsung beranjak. Ia lebih memilih merebahkan kepalanya. Menunggu semua siswa meninggalkan kelas dan koridor. Ia ingin pulang dengan lebih tenang.

Setelah yakin semua siswa meninggalkan sekolah, Mingyu berjalan ke loker. Siswa berparas tampan itu membuka pintu lokernya dengan tidak semangat. Pergerakan tangannya terhenti melihat benda asing di dalamnya.

"Apa ini dari dia juga?" batin Mingyu sembari meraih sebuah _headphone_ berwarna biru tua.

Tanpa memedulikan siapa yang memberinya, Mingyu langsung mengalungkan _headphone_ itu ke lehernya. Meletakkan buku dan langsung menutupnya.

Siswa bermarga Kim itu memutar langkahnya. Mobil sedan berwarna hitam dan seorang laki-laki membuatnya memutar arah. Memilih pulang dari arah yang berbeda dan berjalan kaki.

Saat melewati trotoar yang dilalui banyak pejalan kaki, Mingyu mulai merasa tidak nyaman. Lagi-lagi suara-suara yang tidak ingin ia dengar menganggunya. Teringat headphone dari seseorang yang tidak ia ketahui, Mingyu langsung menempelkan di telinganya. Mendengarkan musik untuk mengalihkan semua suara yang hanya bisa didengar olehnya.

Suara petikan gitar menyapa pendengarannya. Suara penyanyi pria yang begitu merdu membuatnya memejamkan matanya beberapa detik. Dan lirik dalam lagu yang ia dengar, membuat pemuda berwajah tampan itu menghentikan langkahnya.

 ** _himdeun haruyeossnayo?_**

Apa harimu nampak begitu sulit?

 ** _naegen tujeong buryeodo dwaeyo_**

Adakah yang ingin kau keluhkan

 ** _tto ulkeokhaessdeon iri maemdolgo issnayo_**

Mungkin kau tak bisa melupakan hal-hal yang baru saja terjadi

 ** _gwaenchanhayo nareul bwayo_**

Tapi tidak apa-apa, coba lihatlah aku

 ** _jigeumbuteo se gaji cham joheun geosman saenggak haebwayo_**

Mulai sekarang coba pikirkan tiga hal baik yang telah terjadi

 ** _ttatteushan gonggi_**

Udara akan menghangat

 ** _nunbusin nalssiwa chang bakke nae moseup_**

Cuaca yang cerah dan tampilan memukauku di jendela

 ** _malhaessjanhayo eoduwojyeoya biccnaneun geol bol su issdago_**

Aku mengatakan padamu, haruslah gelap untuk bisa melihat hal-hal yang gemerlap

 ** _byeolbicci moineun gos_**

Dimana bintang-bintang berkumpul

 ** _nan yeogieseo gidarilgeyo_**

Di sanalah aku akan menunggumu

 ** _du nuneul gamgo nara ollayo_**

Tutup matamu dan terbitlah

 ** _naega anajulgeyo_**

Aku akan memelukmu

( **Yesung – My Dear** #mf klu ad kslhan lrk dan arti **)**

Angin yang meniupkan rambutnya dengan lembut seolah menyentuh ke dalam hatinya. Terasa begitu teduh dan menenangkan. Selama ini ia hanya mendengarkan musik keras untuk mengalihkan pendengarannya.

"Ada apa dengan hatiku?"

Mingyu menyentuh jantungnya. Sudah lama ia tidak merasakan perasaan yang begitu hangat. Ia seolah bisa merasakan ketulusan orang itu.

"Apa seperti dalam lagu ini yang kau tujukan padaku? Jadi, siapa kau sebenarnya? Bagaimana caraku agar bisa menemukanmu?"

Mingyu berpikir sejenak. Ia harus menemukan cara agar bisa menemukannya. Siapa dan mengapa orang itu begitu berbeda dengan yang lainnya. Seolah mendapat setitik cahaya terang, Mingyu langsung memandang lurus dengan senyuman yang terpatri di wajahnya.

Keesokan harinya, Mingyu berangkat ke sekolah lebih awal. Bahkan ia sudah berada di sekolah saat jam masih menunjukkan pukul enam pagi.

Kakinya yang jenjang ia langkahkan menuju lokernya. Seolah sedang dikejar waktu, Mingyu melebarkan langkahnya. Dalam hati, ia sudah bertekad harus menemukan seseorang yang membuatnya sulit mendapatkan tidur nyenyak.

Langkahnya yang akan berbelok menuju loker terhenti. Refleks, Mingyu langsung menyembunyikan tubuhnya. Kepalanya sedikit menyembul untuk melihat seseorang yang berjalan di depannya. Menunduk dan tampak seperti menggenggam sesuatu.

Matanya menyipit untuk mengenali orang itu. Namun ia tidak bisa mengenalinya. Selain karena dari belakang, orang itu menutup tubuhnya dengan hodie.

"Apa dia orangnya?" batin Mingyu.

Orang itu berjalan dengan sangart hati-hati. Dan dugaannya tepat, orang itu berhenti di depan lokernya. Namun Mingyu belum bisa mengenali siapa sosok di balik hodie berwarna hitam itu.

 _"_ _Aku tidak tahu masakanku kali ini enak atau tidak. Tapi semoga Mingyu mau memakannya dan menyukainya."_

Mingyu tersenyum tipis, kini ia yakin orang itu adalah orang yang sama. Tidak ingin ada yang terlewatkan, Mingyu terus memperhatikan pergerakan orang itu tanpa ada yang luput dari pandangannya.

 _"_ _Headphone-nya sudah tidak ada? Apa Mingyu mengambilnya? Apa Mingyu mau memakainya? Headphone itu tidak sebagus miliknya. Tapi setidaknya, ia tidak akan kesepian."_

Entah untuk keberapa kali hati Mingyu menghangat dan begitu tersentuh. Saat biasanya ia begitu membenci suara hati orang-orang yang ia dengar, kali ini ia begitu menyukainya. Seolah begitu menyenangkan hatinya.

Mata Mingyu semakin menyipit saat orang itu menyentuh penutup kepalanya. Membukanya perlahan dan mengangkat wajahnya. Dan dengan hati-hati, ia meletakkan sebuah kotak bekal ke dalam loker Mingyu.

" _I hear You_. Dan kali ini aku mendapatkanmu," batin Mingyu sambil menyeringai saat melihat wajah itu dengan jelas.

 **TBC**

 **Karena beberapa review, aku sampai maksain diri untuk nonton I Can Hear Your Voice. Aku sama sekali ga menikmati, yang ada aku tertekan selama nonton** T.T **Rasanya ingin berkata kasar. Aaargghh….. Kalau udah ga suka ma cast-nya, digimanainpun tetap ga suka -_- Tapi karena review kalian, aku paksa untuk nonton.**

 **Dan akhirnya, aku cuma bisa tersenyum setelah selesai nonton. Tapi ya sudahlah ya, pola pikir orang kan beda-beda ya. Aku maklumin pihak-pihak yang hanya menilai dari satu sisi. Perbedaan yang signifikan diabaikan hanya karena sedikit kesamaan. Bahkan sedikit yang sangat-sangat sedikit.**

 **Tapi makasih karena kalian, bertambah satu drakor yang aku tonton. Karena aku sebenarnya kurang hoby nonton drakor. -_-**


	3. Chapter 3

**=Happy Reading=**

 **.**

 **.**

Wonwoo tersenyum setelah menutup loker. Ia berbalik masih dengan senyuman di wajahnya. Namun tubuhnya langsung menegang. Senyum manis di wajah putih pucatnya langsung sirna. Saat ini, tidak jauh darinya Mingyu berjalan ke arahnya.

Wonwoo menunduk sambil terus berjalan. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya gugup. Tangan yang berada di saku _hoodie_ -nya ia remat kuat.

" _Ya Tuhan bagaimana ini? Bagaimana_ _kalau dia melihatku? Apa yang harus aku lakukan_?"

Ia baru bisa bernafas lega saat Mingyu sama sekali tidak menegurnya. Bahkan ia yakin Mingyu tidak melihat ke arahnya. Berjalan dengan tatapan dinginnya seperti biasa.

" _Haah... ternyata dia tidak melihatku. Andai dia tahu lokerku tidak berada di sini. Aku beruntung dia tidak peka dengan sekitar_."

Mingyu yang berdiri tepat di depan lokernya membelalakkan matanya. Pandangannya ia alihkan pada punggung Wonwoo yang semakin lama semakin menghilang.

"Dia baru saja mengatakan aku tidak peka?" tanya Mingyu pada dirinya sendiri.

Meski siswa ber- _hoodie_ itu sudah tidak tampak, Mingyu masih belum menolehkan kepalanya. Diam terpekur tanpa melakukan apapun. Namun setelahnya ia tersenyum. Senyum yang sangat jarang ia tunjukkan pada orang lain.

.

.

Di kelas yang sepi, Wonwoo duduk dengan buku di tangannya. Meski teman-temannya sedang menghabiskan waktu di kantin, Wonwoo lebih tertarik duduk sendiri dengan buku-bukunya.

Kegiatannya terganggu saat seseorang berdiri di sebelahnya. Mata sipitnya sedikit terbelalak. Wajahnya berubah gugup saat tahu Mingyu yang berada di dekatnya. Semua tersamarkan dengan wajah datarnya. Namun tentu saja tidak berlaku bagi Mingyu yang bisa mendengar suara hatinya.

"Kau sendiri kan? Jadi temani aku menghabiskan ini," ucap Mingyu tanpa basa-basi. Wonwoo langsung membuang wajahnya. Ia sangat mengenal kotak bekal di tangan Mingyu.

"Aku tidak mau," tolak Wonwoo langsung.

"Kau harus mau Jeon Wonwoo. Kalau tidak–"

"Kalau tidak kenapa?" potong Wonwoo dengan memberanikan menatap mata Mingyu. Teman sekelas yang lebih tinggi darinya justru tersenyum. Senyum yang baginya pertanda buruk.

"Aku akan mengadukan pada _songsaengnim_ kalau beberapa hari yang lalu kau membawa–"

"Kau mau makan di mana?" siswa bermata tajam itu langsung berdiri dari duduknya. Menutup buku yang beberapa menit lalu menjadi temannya.

 **.**

 **.**

Wonwoo duduk di samping Mingyu dengan gusar. Berulang kali ia melihat ke kiri dan ke kanan. Mingyu yang tengah berakting seperti aktor, memilih diam melahap bekal di pangkuannya. Mengabaikan Wonwoo yang terus gelisah dan berbagai suara hati yang berulang kali membuat ke dua sudut bibirnya tertarik ke atas.

Perasaan tidak nyaman itu tidak bisa Wonwoo tutupi. Mereka baru pertama kali berbicara, tapi sudah berada di tempat yang sama. Duduk berdua di bawah pohon yang teduh.

"Kau kenapa? Kita tidak sedang melakukan kejahatan."

Suara Mingyu yang tiba-tiba membuat Wonwoo berjengit. Namun Mingyu begitu mendalami dunia akting yang ia ciptakan sendiri. Tidak memberi respon meski ia sudah gemas dengan tingkah Wonwoo.

Pemuda manis itu mencoba mengabaikan pertanyaan sekaligus pernyataan Mingyu. Ia ingin kembali ke kelas. Menghanyutkan pikiran dan waktunya dengan bacaan. Bukan dengan Mingyu yang selalu ingin ia hindari.

"Kau tahu—" Dan untuk kedua kalinya Wonwoo tersentak. Mingyu tidak berteriak, tidak juga membentaknya. Tapi menghasilkan respon tidak wajar. Wonwoo begitu tampak tidak bisa mengontrol hati dan pikirannya.

"—aku memiliki sebuah rahasia," lanjut Mingyu lagi.

"Apa?" tanya Wonwoo menoleh pada lawan bicaranya sekilas.

"Rahasia ini hanya kau yang tahu. Dan sepertinya hanya kau yang akan tahu. Dan bagiku ini rahasia besar."

" _Aku baru tahu kalau dia suka berbasa-basi._ " Mingyu tersenyum tipis mendengar cibiran Wonwoo di dalam hati. Dan kembali melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Ada seseorang yang selalu membawakanku makanan. Seperti yang kau lihat ini. Bekal ini, orang itu yang meletakkannya di lokerku." Mingyu melirik Wonwoo yang tengah menunduk. Lagi-lagi teman sekelasnya itu menggigit bibir bawahnya.

" _Apa dia sudah tahu? Bagaimana ini? Aku harus menjawab apa kalau dia bertanya? Apa yang harus aku jelaskan_?"

"Dan kau tahu? Masakannya benar-benar buruk," lanjut Mingyu mencoba menahan senyumnya.

Mendengar ucapan Mingyu, bibir siswa berkulit putih itu tertarik ke bawah. Pemandangan yang tidak luput dari mata Mingyu.

" _Ternyata benar, masakanku tidak enak. Padahal aku sudah belajar sungguh-sungguh. Aku sampai mengorbankan waktu tidurku. Tanganku sampai berulang kali teriris. Tapi ternyata tidak enak ya_."

Mingyu terus memperhatikan Wonwoo yang menunduk. Memperlihatkan tangannya yang terdapat beberapa bekas luka. Ia ingin menggenggam tangan rapuh itu. Tapi Mingyu menahannya sekuat tenaga. Ia tidak ingin membuat Wonwoo tidak nyaman. Apalagi ini adalah interaksi pertama mereka.

"Tapi, bagiku makanan ini adalah makanan terenak setelah masakan _eomma_ -ku."

Seketika Wonwoo langsung mengangkat kepalanya. Menoleh ke arah Mingyu dengan mata berbinar. Ia seperti mendapat semangat baru dari kalimat Mingyu. Rasa lelah dan luka yang ia dapat dari belajar memasak seolah terbayar dengan satu kalimat.

"Kenapa ekspresimu seperti itu? Aku tidak sedang memujimu," ucap Mingyu. Membuat Wonwoo buru-buru memalingkan wajahnya.

"Hanya... hanya terkejut saja karena ada orang yang mau membuatkan bekal untuk orang aneh sepertimu," balas Wonwoo dengan memandang ke segala arah.

" _Haaah... aku berbohong lagi. Kurasa aku tidak boleh berdekatan dengannya lama-lama. Aku akan banyak berbohong kalau seperti ini._ "

"Besok kau harus menemaniku lagi," ucap Mingyu tiba-tiba. Entah untuk ke berapa kalinya Wonwoo dibuat terkejut dengan penuturannya.

"Aku tidak mau. Dan lagi, kenapa aku—"

"Kau tidak ingin aku laporkan kan?" potong Mingyu langsung. Membuat Wonwoo mendengus dan mencebikkan bibirnya.

" _Tuhan... kau mau memaafkanku kan? Sepertinya mulai hari ini dosaku akan semakin banyak. Kau mau mengampuniku kan, Tuhan? Aku tidak mungkin mengatakan kebenarannya. Aku takut dia mengatakan_ _aku sudah gila_."

Mingyu tidak bisa menahan senyumnya. Suara hati Wonwoo membuat kedua sudut bibirnya berulang kali tertarik. Dan ia yakin akan lebih banyak tersenyum karena Wonwoo.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Mingyu merasakan suasana istirahat yang berbeda. Dan untuk pertama kalinya Mingyu makan siang dengan ditemani seseorang. Setelah orang tuanya meninggal, Mingyu melakukan semuanya dalam kesendirian.

" _Aku masih ingin mendengar kebohonganmu. Dan mungkin ingin terus mendengarnya._ "

 **.**

 **.**

Wonwoo menunduk saat Mingyu menghampirinya. Hari ini ia tidak membawakan bekal untuk Mingyu. Bukan karena bosan, hanya saja ia tidak ingin dekat-dekat dengan Mingyu. Tapi ada atau tidaknya bekal, tidak menjadi alasan Mingyu menjauhinya.

Ia menyembunyikan wajahnya di antara kedua tangannya yang ia lipat di atas meja. Hatinya terus mendumel dan berdoa panjang lebar. Tanpa ia tahu, Mingyu terus memperhatikannya dengan senyuman di wajah tampannya.

"Dia tidak membawakan bekal untukku. Sepertinya aku tidak akan makan siang. Dan aku tidak akan makan kalau bukan bekal darinya."

Sontak Wonwoo langsung mengangkat wajahnya. Menatap Mingyu dengan mata membola. Mingyu yang berdiri di dekatnya menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Mempertanyakan respon yang Wonwoo tunjukkan.

"B-Bukan... bukan apa-apa. Hanya... hanya sedikit terkejut. Yah... terkejut. Aku terkejut karena orang itu tidak membawakan bekal lagi untukmu."

Ia menjelaskan tanpa Mingyu mengeluarkan pertanyaannya. Dengan gugup, ia memandang ke papan tulis. Mencoba menghindari mata Mingyu yang terus menatapnya. Ia takut Mingyu tahu kebohongannya. Meski kenyataannya, ia tidak akan pernah bisa menyimpan kebohongan.

" _Bagaimana ini? Kalau dia tidak makan bisa sakit. Aku pikir dia tidak akan mendekatiku kalau tidak ada bekal itu. Ternyata sama saja. Haaah... berarti aku harus melakukan banyak kebohongan lagi hari ini._ "

"Walau aku tidak makan siang, kau harus tetap menemaniku. Sampai aku katakan aku tidak ingin kau temani. Dan mungkin dia akan membawakan bekal untukku besok."

Wonwoo mendengus dalam diam. Ancaman Mingyu benar-benar ampuh untuknya. Ia tidak melakukan kesalahan fatal. Hanya sengaja membawa binatang ke halaman belakang sekolah. Melanggar aturan sekolah yang melarang membawa binatang. Tapi ia enggan berurusan dengan guru. Apalagi sampai melibatkan surat panggilan untuk orang tuanya.

" _Ya sudahlah, besok aku bawakan bekal saja untuknya. Dari pada dia sakit. Karena dia tetap akan menggangguku meski aku tidak membuatkannya_ _bekal_ ," batin Wonwoo sambil mengekor di belakang Mingyu.

"Itu harus," ucap Mingyu menanggapi kata hati Wonwoo.

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu?" tanya Wonwoo heran.

"Bukan apa-apa," sanggah Mingyu langsung. Wonwoo menautkan kedua alisnya, namun setelahnya mengangkat bahunya tidak acuh.

Setelah berjalan dalam diam, mereka sampai di atap sekolah. Wonwoo melangkahkan kakinya perlahan dengan mengedarkan pandangannya. Merasa terkejut dan juga takjub.

"Aku baru tahu atap sekolah seperti ini. Aku pikir hanya ada meja dan kursi yang bertumpuk," gumam Wonwoo masih dengan mengedarkan pandangannya. Memperhatikan atap sekolah yang bisa ia sebut dengan taman kecil.

Tanaman hias tersusun apik dalam pot. Bangku memanjang berwarna coklat membuatnya seolah berada di taman. Ia yakin, semua tumbuhan itu sengaja dirawat seseorang.

"Tentu saja kau tidak tahu. Kau hanya peduli dengan buku-bukumu," balas Mingyu yang sudah menyamankan dirinya di bangku.

Siswa bermarga Kim itu menoleh karena tidak ada balasan. Ternyata Wonwoo tengah menikmati angin yang membelai wajahnya. Menutup mata dan mengabaikan angin yang memainkan rambut hitam legamnya. Mata setajam elang itu tertutup rapat. Dengan senyum tipis tersungging di bibir merah alami miliknya.

Mingyu tidak bisa untuk tidak terpana. Baginya pemandangan di hadapannya adalah pemandangan terindah. Ia hanya bisa memandangnya dari jauh. Karena takut ciptaan terindah itu terluka karena sentuhannya.

Saat mata itu terbuka perlahan, Mingyu langsung mengalihkan pandangannya. Berpura-pura memandangi langit yang baginya tidak mampu menandingi keindahan Wonwoo.

"Kenapa kita ke sini?" tanya Wonwoo. Ia berjalan mendekat dan mengambil tempat di sebelah Mingyu.

"Hanya ingin," balas Mingyu masih dengan memandangi langit.

Selanjutnya, tidak ada percakapan di antara mereka berdua. Mengatupkan bibir rapat tanpa berniat bersuara. Sibuk dengan pemikiran masing-masing.

"Kau yang melakukannya?"

"Huh! Apa?" tanya Wonwoo bingung.

"Bekal itu. Kau yang membuatkannya untukku?"

"A-Aku?" tanya Wonwoo gugup dengan menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Tidak. Bukan aku! Untuk apa aku melakukannya? Lagi pula aku tidak sebaik itu," lanjut Wonwoo lagi. Matanya bergerak gelisah memandangi sepatunya. Kedua tangannya saling meremat untuk mengurangi rasa gugupnya.

" _Bodoh... bodoh... bodoh... Jeon Wonwoo bodoh. Kenapa tidak bisa bersikap normal? Seharusnya jangan segugup ini. Bagaimana kalau dia curiga? Haaah... aku berbohong lagi._ "

"Benar juga. Kau tidak mungkin sebaik itu," jawab Mingyu.

Siswa berkulit putih itu mendesah lega. Merasa sedikit tenang karena Mingyu tidak mencurigainya. Namun setelah sadar kalimat yang Mingyu ucapkan, ia memajukan bibir bawahnya tanpa sadar.

" _Jadi maksudnya aku jahat? tsk, menyebalkan."_

Wonwoo tidak lagi membalas. Menolehkan kepalanya untuk melihat pergerakan Mingyu. Teman sekelasnya itu tengah memasang _headphone_ di telinganya. Membuat siswa manis itu tersenyum.

" _Dia memakainya. Aku kira dia tidak akan mau memakainya karena tidak sebagus miliknya yang rusak_. _Beberapa hari ini aku terlalu gugup sampai tidak sadar kalau dia selalu memakainya._ "

Mingyu yang baru saja akan menaikkan volume-nya mengurungkan niatnya. Langsung mematikan musik meski tidak melepasnya. Membiarkan _headphone_ biru itu bertengger di kepalanya.

" _Baguslah kalau kau mau memakainya Mingyu-ya. Aku tahu musik adalah temanmu. Aku tidak ingin kau kesepian. Selama ini aku melihat wajahmu selalu sedih dan murung. Jadi aku membelikan itu untukmu. Aku tidak tahu kesulitan apa saja yang kau hadapi, tapi kalau kau tidak mau berbagi dengan orang lain, kau bisa membaginya dengan musik yang kau dengarkan."_

Mingyu tertegun mendengar kata hati Wonwoo. Ia tidak tahu ada yang begitu memperhatikannya dalam diam. Mencoba menghiburnya dengan cara yang tidak terduga. Tidak menampakkan diri untuk menarik perhatiannya seperti yang lainnya.

" _Haaah... aku mimpi apa bisa duduk di dekatmu seperti ini?"_

Mingyu langsung menoleh ke arah Wonwoo. Teman sekelasnya itu tengah tersenyum tipis sambil memandangi tanaman. Dan lagi-lagi, ia terkejut dengan pengakuan dalam hati Wonwoo.

Ia merasa berdosa mendengar suara hati Wonwoo tanpa seizinnya. Andai Wonwoo tahu, Wonwoo pasti akan membencinya. Tapi untuk kali ini saja ia rela menanggung dosa itu. Jadi Mingyu memilih diam, membiarkan Wonwoo terus berbicara di dalam hati.

Wonwoo mengangkat sebelah tangannya ke langit. Tersenyum memandangi lima jarinya yang masih terdapat bekas luka.

" _Mingyu-ya, dengan tangan ini aku akan membuatkan banyak makanan untukmu. Jadi, jangan pernah sakit. Aku akan lebih berusaha untuk belajar memasak. Cukup sekali aku melihatmu tertidur lemah di ranjang rumah_ _sakit_."

Siswa bermarga Kim itu ingin bertanya Wonwoo manusia atau malaikat. Karena ia baru menemukan manusia berhati malaikat seperti Wonwoo.

" _Kau bisa menggunakanku semaumu untuk menemanimu kemanapun. Kau bisa menggunakanku untuk mengusir kesepianmu seberapa lama kau ingin. Karena sedari dulu aku ingin mengulurkan tangan padamu. Aku ingin memelukmu saat kau terlihat begitu rapuh._ "

Mingyu langsung memalingkan wajahnya. Matanya terasa memanas mendengar semuanya. Untuk pertama kalinya, Mingyu ingin menangis mendengar suara hati seseorang. Bukan tangis kesakitan seperti yang ia rasakan selama ini. Tangis bahagia karena terlahir kedunia dan dipertemukan dengan orang seperti Wonwoo.

"Wonwoo- _ya_."

"Hm."

Wonwoo menoleh ke arah Mingyu. Siswa tampan itu justru menunduk. Tampak seperti ragu ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

"Kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu?" tanya Wonwoo.

"Bel masuk masih lama?"

"Huh?" Wonwoo tampak bingung. Namun ia langsung melihat jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya.

"Masih ada dua puluh menit lagi."

"Bangunkan aku lima belas menit lagi."

Mingyu langsung merebahkan tubuhnya di bangku memanjang itu. Membuat Wonwoo mencebikkan bibirnya kesal. Ia kira Mingyu ingin membicarakan sesuatu yang lebih penting.

" _Tuhan tidak adil. Lihatlah! Meski sedang terpejam tapi tetap tampan seperti itu_."

Meski dalam hati Wonwoo mendumel, tapi kenyataannya ia tengah tersenyum saat ini. Wajah Mingyu tampak begitu damai saat memejamkan mata. Tidak seperti yang ia lihat selama ini.

" _Kau tidak berbicara dan tidak melakukan apapun, aku sudah segugup ini_."

Siswa bersurai hitam itu mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling. Ia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa selagi menunggu Mingyu yang menurutnya tertidur. Namun ia juga tidak bisa mengatakan merasa bosan. Karena ia tetap merasa nyaman meski hanya duduk menikmati sentuhan angin.

" _Haaah... sudah berapa banyak ya aku berbohong pada Mingyu selama beberapa hari ini_?"

Mata Mingyu langsung terbuka mendengarnya. Namun ia tidak berniat melakukan apapun. Tetap diam di tempatnya dan kembali memejamkan mata.

" _Tapi Mingyu-ya, jangan paksa aku untuk mengatakan semuanya. Biarlah aku terus berbohong seperti ini. Aku melakukannya dengan tulus. Aku tidak ingin kau tahu karena aku memang tidak meminta balasan. Aku melakukannya karena memang aku ingin dan mungkin karena orang itu adalah kau_."

Untuk pertama kalinya. Mingyu bahagia dengan kemampuannya. Dan untuk pertama kalinya juga, Mingyu senang mendengar kebohongan seseorang. Kebohongan yang terucap dibibir membuat hatinya menghangat saat mendengar kenyataannya. Dan sepertinya, Mingyu akan terus ingin mendengar kebohongan Wonwoo.

" _Aku ingin tahu kenapa kau melakukan semua ini untukku. Tapi biarlah waktu yang menjawabnya. Dan aku juga ingin memilikimu yang membuatku merasakan kebahagiaan dan kenyamanan. Tapi biar waktu juga yang_ _menjawabnya. Karena aku yakin bisa memilikimu. Tidak hanya hatimu, tapi juga dirimu seutuhnya Wonwoo-ya. Jadi, tetaplah di sampingku_."

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **Maaf baru muncul. Aku baru dapat jatah liburku. Sebenarnya aku udah siapin beberapa chap dari jauh-jauh hari. Tapi karena tukaran laptop dengan sepupu, aku kehilangan semua file nya :D Hemmm terpaksa ketik semua dari awal. -_-**

 **Typo tolong maafin ya. Aku lagi ga bisa edit. ^_^**

 **Dan untuk kelanjutan ff ini, silahkan kalian berimajinasi sendiri. Sampai mereka nikah juga boleh. :D**


End file.
